


Sleepless Nights

by SumiArana



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Masturbation, No Spoilers, PWP, Short One Shot, Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie relies on an old trick to get her to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Last of Us doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This is a smutfic, it's explicit and contains sexual themes. Turn back now if those offend you. No spoilers. Written in about half an hour because I beat TLOU last night and it was phenomenal. Wanted to give something that wasn't Adventure Time a shot and see if it broke my writers block. Anyways, enjoy

“Ellie, would ya quit your squirmin'?” Joel groaned, casting a long look over his shoulder. The run down cabin they had found to seek shelter in was so dark he could barely make out Ellie's form just a few inches away from him. “I'm tryin' to sleep, here. You should be too. We've got an early mornin' ahead of us.”

“Sorry. I know.” She responded, through gritted teeth. Joel had been still beside her for quite a while and she thought he'd fallen asleep by now. Despite the day being particularly long, Ellie's mind wouldn't stop racing. She'd laid in the dark for what seemed like an eternity until Joel's breathing evened out again and then she got back to work.  
Her jeans were unbuttoned, giving herself just enough space to tackle the task at hand. She moistened the tip of her middle and forefingers, carefully spreading her labia. She brushed the pad of her middle finger against her clit, sucking air through her teeth. The little nub was already sensitive and hard from her previous endeavors before Joel had stirred beside her. It wasn't an ideal condition for this, but she didn't often have much time to herself.  
She splayed her legs the best she could, trying to be conscious of the older man's form. Bumping him awake was the last thing she wanted right now. She worked her fingers in a small circle, eyes half lidded and breath hitching in her throat. This wasn't the first time she'd used this method to quiet her mind, but it was the first time being this close to Joel. Two of them sharing a bed wasn't uncommon, especially as the seasons got colder.  
She could smell him from where she was, that musky scent that was uniquely his which mingled with gunpowder and sweat. It was strangely comforting. She noticed how wet her panties were as she rubbed the tip of her finger just against her slick opening. She slipped a single finger inside, then another. She felt her muscles clench around her digits and she slipped her other hand between her legs to work at her clit again. A soft whine escaped from her lips into the silent air of the cabin. She bit her lip, leaning her head back. Her hips bucked into her palms. Each stroke was blissful agony.   
She started to feel that familiar sensation in her lower belly. Her muscles were tightening up around her fingers as they worked against that sweet spot. She drew in a shuddering breath, her shoulders tightening as she fought to stay quiet. With each stroke from her fingers, she found herself drawing closer to a climax that she so desperately needed.  
As she came, her muscles nearly all seized up as the waves of pleasure rolled over her body. She swallowed her moans, silent gasps taking their place.  
“Oh fuck,” she mouthed silently, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. After a moment, she let out a contented sigh. Her skin puckered into goosebumps. She drew her fingers away from her still quivering sex, pressing them to her lips and licking them clean. She didn't want to risk smelling like she'd been masturbating when her and Joel set out to leave in the morning. She didn't need to get a lecture. She hated the fact that Joel still treated her like a child all the time.   
She zipped up her jeans and curled against her makeshift pillow with a yawn. She nuzzled against the canvas, letting her eyes close. That release was exactly what she needed to help quiet her mind and allow her to drift to sleep.

Joel tried to ignore his throbbing erection but his mind and his heart were both racing. _She's fourteen. You're old enough to be her father. Get a fucking grip._


End file.
